Dark Memories
by felixdark
Summary: Dr. Kaufmann sits down and helps to understand what happened to the patient at Silent Hill. Sequel to 'Cybersoul'.
1. Warning

Physiological Warning

Fiction this story is, it can determine your judgement and character through each session of the story. Even though you cannot make decisions during the sessions however you can think about decisions you would have made.

Author's Notes

The setting and plot elements will only be used from _Silent Hill_ since I have never played any _Silent Hill_ game but I seen walkthroughs of some of the games. This is a sequel to _Cybersoul_, meaning you might know how things are going to play out if you already read that story but for the most part this is a original story. The Main inspirations of this story is _Shattered Memories_ and _Silent Hill 2_. The rating of this story might change over time depending how I'm going to write this.

This is grammar practice for me. I do not have great grammar so it would be helpful if you can tell me where I need to improve upon.

Disclaimer Note

I do not own anything _Silent Hill_ or _Soul Eater_ related. This story is nonprofit, fan made, and made for pure enjoyment.


	2. Session One

I sat on a swallow couch in the psychologist's office, Dr. Kaufmann's office or Dr. K for short. The office, lazy green; has a mini bar which seems to be where Dr. K drinks since I see an empty glass with ice in it. Dr. K however watch a video on his computer at his desk. I can't tell what he's watching with it's monitor pointed away from me and also there's no sound coming from it.

Dr. K stood up with a clipboard in hand. He's about a fifty year old righteous man wearing a casual covetous blue jacket with a gazing blue shirt and rich brown pants to match. Dr. K walked slowly towards me and calming spoke, "I'm glad you came. Coming here means that your committed to the process. I heard that the other psychologist didn't work out for you."

He sat down on a angry red chair across from me with only a coffee table dividing us. "Don't worry we're going to take things your way, no drugs, no theories, just you. Here."

Dr. K placed the clipboard on the table than slide it towards me. "Before we start I like for you to answer these simple 'yes or no' questions."

I grabbed the board from the table. Looking at the questions; I picked up a pen and check off each one of the questions...

_ I make friends easily. Yes_

_ Having a drink helps me relax. No_

_ I have enjoyed role-playing during sex. No_

_ I like to listen to people. Yes_

_ Making a plan or schedule is best. No_

_ I prefer to be active. Yes_

_ I prefer abstract ideas. Yes_

_ I never cheated on a partner. No_

I placed the board back onto the table. Calmly, Dr. K asked, "Are you finished?"

I shook my head up and down. He picked up the board and glanced over it. Surprised, he commented, "Never cheated huh?"

He put it back on the table. "Now lets start from the beginning, shall we. Tell me what exactly happen."


	3. Memory

Empty, surrounded by a thick fog; Maka, Kid, Black Star, Liz, and Patty entered the isolated town of Silent Hill. All of them came from the Death Weapon Miester Academy, a school that fights those who would seek to become a Kishin; a demon god. Liz scared in anything abnormal; asked, "What are we doing here, we should be somewhere not creepy like the Bahamas?"

Death the Kid, a man wearing a black suit with three white stripes running horizontally though his black hair, spoke, "You know the letter came from here Liz. We're here to see if she's even here."

The man wearing the sleeveless white known as Black Star, looked at the letter addressed to him. It says,

_Hello Black Star,_

_ Please come visit me at our favorite spot in Silent Hill. You know right? At the beach. I can't wait to sit next to you with our feet buried in the sand with the waves coming in and out, touching them._

_from Tsubaki._

Even though it's her handwriting, she died two months ago. In addition, Black Star nor the others has never been to Silent Hill or never heard of it since their's only one Silent Hill in the world. All confused, Maka; the black trench wearing girl lighten the mood by saying, "Look Black Star if Tsubaki is alive than we should be happy right?"

Black Star didn't speak however he just sigh in relief. Seeing everyone's spirit, Kid suggested, "I think we should depart from here and widen our search."

"Sounds good to me." Maka replied, "But are you going to be okay Black Star?"

He didn't say anything, Black Star just walked off waving at them goodbye. Patty, Liz's sister waved her hand back shouting, "Bye!"

"Well thats rude of him." applied Liz.

"But can you really blame him?" added Maka.

Without arguing, Kid replied, "Be careful Maka, I don't why but this place doesn't seem right."

"Don't say that Kid!" shouted Liz, shaking.

"You guys be careful as well." Maka said.

Maka departed East away from Kid, Liz, and Patty who they headed North. Walking in the fog, Maka could hardly see anything, only seeing the empty road. Just feeling her way, she moved slowly through the emptiness of the town, silent.

Stopped, Maka sees a silhouette of a person in the distance. See can't tell anything of the person only that's a person she sees. She shouted, "Hey you! Can you help me?"

The silhouette didn't say anything rather it walked away from her. Maka confused ran after the silhouette while yelling, "Hey stop! I'm kind of lost!"

Maka continue to chase after the silhouette while ignoring the coffee shop, toy store, and the drug store. Further and longer, Maka can berry see the silhouette even when she's running fast as see can. Out of breath, Maka stopped in front of a building, a crimson one. Maka entered through door with a sign above saying 'Depressed Wendy's Master's Apartments'.

The lobby; cold, dark, dirty feels familiar too Maka however not quite. With the power off, she picked up a fully charged flashlight conveniently hanging on a naked mannequin placed in a corner. With it she could now walk through the dark hallways covered with dust and broken picture frames. She doesn't know why see's walking through the suspicious building, it just felt natural.

Left, right, left, right, like a maze Maka investigate every hall with every single door locked up with chains around the doorknob. Forever, at the end of the hall; Maka found a complex with door with no door with chains blocking it. Inside, furniture remains untouched however they don't seem to be used in years, the table, the chair, the couch, everything. The only thing thats out of place is the closet door which seems recently installed. Maka walked towards the door, slowly she reach out to the knob, turned it, open, empty. Pointing the flashlight on the ground, Maka finds an envelope.

Picked up, open the stain envelope addressed to Walter; to find as well a stained letter. She read it,

_Dear Mr. Walter Snow,_

_ It seems that your mentally insane and you need to be detain pretty soon. So it would wise that you take your pills and take a lot of rest. If you do not do this than your 'devil' will kill everyone of your friends._

_from Doctor..._

The rest of the letter is worn off. Thinking the letter being extraordinary, Maka heard the table moved. Maka quickly turned her flashlight at the table, nothing. A shadow moved in the glimpse of the eye, turned the flashlight to investigate, nothing. Nervous, she slowly walked out of the complex into the hall. The hall somehow seems different, the walls somehow once brown now muddier.

Breathing heavily, Maka walked fast through the muddy hall with the doors now even more chained up. Bang, something slammed into one of the doors, rattling the chains. Quickly, Maka pointed the flashlight at the door. Looking at the door for a few seconds she sees something written right next to the door. Maka looked at the writing, it says, 'Are going to cry again you bitch?'

Bang, bang, bang, bang, rattle, rattle, rattle; suddenly all the doors are slammed with a major force with only the chains keeping them in place. Bang, Maka ran through the hall. Rattle, she ran faster. Bang, she ran more faster. Rattle, she ran even more faster.

Without thinking, rattle, Maka ran all the way to the end, rattle, of the hall, into the elevator. She than, bang, pushed the door closed button, bang, on the controls. The doors closed, with Maka crouched in the back wall. She cried; not of scared rather of nothingness.

The doors open, Maka didn't look up. "Hey are you alright?" asked a male standing outside of the elevator.

Surprised, she looked up to see a red eye teenage boy about her age with white hair wearing a bland white shirt and gray pants. "I don't think it's cool to sit in their."

Without saying anything she stood up and walked out of the elevator. The man walk and talk, "Hey come on, I need to drop something off before I go to my job."

Maka followed the man to the apartment number eleven. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the non-chained up door. Both of them walked inside with a red head wearing black laying back on the couch. "Hey Courage I'm here to drop off this key." said the white hair boy placing the key he used to enter the apartment on the kitchen counter.

Gulping the soda can, Courage replied, "Thanks Life. Oh who's this little lady you brought?"

"I'm Maka." answered Maka, "I'm looking for a friend, her name is Tsubaki, seen her?"

"Tsubaki?" Life thinking to himself out loud, "I think she's in my therapy group."

"Therapy?" surprised Maka.

"Wait a minute." Courage interrupted while drinking his soda, "I've seen Tsubaki at the strip joint all the time, you should go there."

"Strip joint? Theirs no way that's same Tsubaki."

"Well I don't know what I can tell you, I go there every night and she's always there."

"But that doesn't sound right..."

Looking at the grandfather clock Life shouted, "Oh man, not cool if I don't play the piano the doctor is going to be angry with me."

Life ran out of the apartment quickly as he could leaving Maka with Courage. Maka their just think to herself, "Tsubaki..."

* * *

Kind of rushed, check it later.


	4. Session Two

"I'm glad you talked about the incident in the elevator." Dr. K calmly said, "If you talked about this with your last therapist, that would've been a breakthrough."

Dr. K somehow took on more of a sarcastic tone to his voice, "But why would tell me now of all times? Is it that you can't hold in anymore? Or perhaps that you can trust me? But why trust me compared to a friend? I want you to nod or shake your head if these are the type of people you can trust with lies, problems, tasks, or just because your told to trust them. A cop?"

I nodded my head to reply yes. "A doctor?"

I shook my head replying no. "A friend?"

I nodded my head. "A teacher?"

I nodded my head. "Your mother?"

I nodded my head. "Your dad?"

I shook my head. Dr. K hummed in reply to the answers. "Well enough with the people you would normally see in life, how about strangers, would you trust them? Or rather should I say which ones would you trust? On the table theirs seven pictures of seven complete strangers. I want you separate them into two categories; the ones are trustworthy and the ones that aren't."

I looked at the pictures for quite a while. I slide the pictures instead of lifting them to where I wanted them. I placed a the pictures of a fat guy, a teenage girl wearing glasses, a guy wearing a tuxedo, and little girl to my right where the 'not trustworthy' area was located. Then I placed a skinny woman, a teenage boy wearing glasses, and a old man in the 'trustworthy' area. Dr. K asked, "Are you finished?"

I nodded my head. "It's interesting that you separated these people since they all died form the 'trust' they have earned."


	5. Anybody

Rolling down the hollow road, passing by the closed stores, the locked down buildings; Kid ride down the street on his black, advance skateboard with Liz and Patty as guns in hand, looking for any sign of life. Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters, can transfer into guns since they are born with weapon blood. Freaked out, Liz nervously asked, "I think we shouldn't stay here, I think we should head back to the others."

"Whys that sis?" Patty confused, "Are you scared?"

"Wha...no, no, no, no why would you say that?" Liz shouted, "We just have been going through this town not finding anything!"

"Not quite, Liz." added Kid.

Kid stopped in front of the lonely powered cafe sitting between a bar and a dentist office. Both Liz and Patty transform into human forms with Kid returning his skateboard back into his pocket, forming the board to an orb of light. Puzzled, Liz asked, "Hey Kid, why's this the only place with only sort of power?"

"I don't know, lets find out?" Kid replied.

Kid walked inside the gray, blue cafe with Liz and Patty following behind him. Inside, a police officer is the only person present sitting at counter, no one else. Kid walked up next to the red head officer wearing fully covered officer suit like the ones seen in England. Calmly, Kid said, "Excuse me officer, we like to have some assistance, we're looking for someone."

The officer set her cup of coffee than moved her green eyes towards the three. She asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for woman, her name's Tsubaki." Kid said, "She's about our age with black hair have you seen anyone with that description."

"No, why? Is she missing?"

"Not really...she just send a letter from this town telling us to meet here in this town's beach."

"Well I can tell you one thing, there's no beach in this town."

"Oh, I was excited to build a castle." Patty said sadly, ring.

Ring, "And second, If the person isn't missing it isn't my problem."

Ring, Liz shouted, "What why not? Aren't you a cop? Who do you think you are?"

Ring, "I'm Amelia Waters and are you going to answer your phone? It might your friend."

Surprised to hear, Liz pulled out a ringing cell phone from her pants pocket. She answered the phone, static. "No answer." Liz replied.

"Since when do you own a phone?" Kid confused.

Suddenly Amelia's shoulder radio talked, "Attention officers, a loud noise is reported at West Newton Lane, any nearby officer please report in."

"Damn." mumbled Amelia, "I have to go."

Amelia walked out of the cafe, placing her money on the counter along with leaving the three alone. Looking at the closed door, Liz asked, "Is their actually anyone living in this town?"

"Don't know." Kid replied, "But I like to find out.'

Kid went outside with Liz and Patty next to his side. Outside, no fog remains in sight rather darkness of night replaced it. Ring, once again the phone ranged. Liz answered on speaker, a angry woman talked on the other end of the line, "You bastard, how dare you! I hope you enjoyed it! Now they'll come after you and you can't kill them! I hope you run you coward!"

The woman hanged up, silent between the three, all looked at each other. They hear flapping noises in the distance along with low static noises coming from the phone. The flapping comes closer, the static grows louder. Liz's legs, teeth, arms shake in fear mumbling, "Kiiid."

Kid calmly demanded, "Liz, Patty weapons."

"Okay!" yelled Patty while turning into a gun along with her sister.

Kid hold the weapons with pinkie on the triggers ready to fire at the noise coming closer to them. Static grows faster, the noise grows louder, faster, louder, faster...bang. All noise stopped with only ice growing and cover everything, the streets, the cars, the buildings, everything.

Confused, Kid checked his surroundings; only seeing the ice engulfed the entire town. Liz, somehow relieved; asked, "Hey Kid, what just happen?"

Kid silent for a moment, answered, "I don't know. We should look around, you two just be on your guard."

"What ever you say Kid."

Kid walked through the quiet town, witnessing the stale ice bending light posts, blocking doors, lifting cars, raising earth, among other things. While walking, Kid thought to himself, "How and why is this happening? How come we only encountered one person in this town? I like to get these answers but from where?"

Kid walks towards a church, since the it's the only thing path Kid can head for. He entered through the double doors, inside a small but pale church. Somehow all the ice vanished in the town and returning things back to original state, the fog. Liz and Patty returned back into their human forms. They see a young black hair girl on her knees, praying at the altar. She stood up in her blue dress, turned around, sees them, yelled. "It's you!" she shouted before she ran off to the door.

"Hey wait!" Liz yelled.

The girl didn't stop, she closed the door behind her and locking it. Patty adding, "She can move fast, don't you think sis?"

"I don't think now is the time making those comments Patty."

Kid seeing something, walks in front of the altar. He picks up a letter laying on it, the same letter given to Black Star from Tsubaki. Liz also noticing the letter, said, "Hey ways that letter doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Kid claim, "I think we should find Black Star and ask him."

Kid went outside the church with a police car driving in front of the church. The officer inside got out of the car and approach Kid. It's Amelia who demanded, "Sir I like for you to along with me to the station."

Kid confused, asked, "Whys that?"

"Theirs been a report of a murder at the hospital and the attacker fits your description."


	6. Session Three

"Tragedy isn't it?" asked Dr. K in his monotone voice, "Watching the blame be spread around like a disease. How do you think 'blame' started in the first place? Do we just find scapegoats in our 'perfect' society to return things once they were. Perhaps the best way to rid ourselves of ones we hate so much, we point our fingers at them and pronounce 'they did it'. But who are these people we don't like so much and who are these 'people' even deciding we should start blaming them. Are they judges, the jury, or perhaps god? If thats to much to ask for you about a simpler question, are the 'blamed' guilty or innocent?"

I didn't answer, I didn't think Kaufmann even expecting my to reply anyway. Dr. K lean forward over the table with five figures on it, he again spoke, "I'm going to tell you a story called The Guilty One. A long time ago a Demon released that he grew to old to cause any more mischief. So the Demon went out to find a successor, he found a Trickster. This Trickster didn't want to be his successor so he gave, so the trickster as he is persuade him to take in his friend, the Monster. The Demon took the Monster in has his apprentice. Now years later, the Monster influenced by the Demon's words, wanted ultimate power. The only person who knows where the ultimate power resides is the Warrior. Cunning, the Demon fooled the Warrior in leading him to this power. The Lover of the Warrior, releasing the demon's lust, followed them. In the end, the Warrior lead the Demon all the way to the power which means the Demon as no further use for him. The Demon attacked the Warrior with his sword however the Lover saved the Warrior by jumping in front of the sword, instantly."

Dr. K lean back in the chair now, somehow finished with his story. "Now I want you to place these objects in the order you think is most responsible for the Lover's death. Put who you think is the most responsible on the left, put the ones you who's the least responsible on the right."

I looked at the figures representing the Demon, the Trickster, the Monster, the Warrior, and the Lover. Dr. K analyzed me while I took my time moving each figure. I place the Warrior as the most guiltiest without thought, next to it I placed the Monster, then the Demon with the Trickster after that. Without thinking for a second, I placed the Lover at the right most position, as the least guiltiest. Dr. K looked at my placements and asked, "Finished?"

I nod my head. "Ah, the Warrior was to naive in listen to man after power. What can you do with a man who's takes his pride way to much. But enough about these guys, lets talk about you."


	7. Happy

Minutes have passed since Black Star left the others, he just walked through the streets, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He just walked, looking for his lost friend, his best friend. Someone bumped into Black Star suddenly, a little girl with black hair turned around observing Black Star's face. He as well looked at her, walking backwards. She gleefully yelled, "I bet you can't catch me!"

The girl ran down into a dark, gray alleyway. Confused, Black Star didn't want to chase her however he noticed something missing in his pocket, the letter. Black Star with furious eyes ran into the darkness, chasing the girl. He thought to himself, "That girl took that letter and she's going to pay."

More and more he ran into the darkness. She couldn't hide anywhere or go anywhere in the empty alley. At the end of the alley, a fence with a door is located; the only path. Black Star pushed the door enter the other side, the door closed behind him on it's own. Dark as a moonless night, the other side is. Black Star felt his way through the dark, feeling the walls but squishy, walking on water but heavier. He felt something, it felt like wood, like a match. Scratch, Black Star lit the light revealing the words written on sign hanging on a meatless corpse pinned to a fence with barbed wire. '4545 Hellhigh St. Kill Me' the sign says.

Black Star hears something no somethings splashing, moving in not water rather red blood; closer to him. He turned around, he sees three humans but not. Creatures standing naked with teeth soak in blood when it's pouring through their open mouths, moved closer to him. Annoyed, Black Star shouted, "You don't scare me."

Just then something grab both of his arms, the creatures. Their blood sipped onto Black Star's arms, running down them, and dripping into the blood filled floor. He couldn't move, the grip of creatures are strong, the other creatures ganged around Black Star. Their blood poured on top of his head, his shirt, his pants, his mouth, his body, he's covered in their clean, red blood. The light went out.

Open, Black Star laying on a bench awoke outside of a corner store. He stood up, he saw a guy with white hair over him. The guy asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, so." Black Star rubbed his head, "What happen."

"I don't know? I just found un-conscience and dragged you hear to get some help. But what did happen to you man?"

"Nothing really. Nothing like a samurai can do."

"You don't look cool, I would go to hospital if I was you, its a few blocks over. Need some help?" the man pointing his finger to his left.

"No and besides who are you."

"Names Life, whats yours?"

"Black Star."

"Nice seeing you Black Star, now I got hurry to my job."

Life started to run but Black Star stopped him by asking, "Do you know where 4545 Sigh-Hedge S. T. located?"

"You mean Hellhigh? Its just a block away from the hospital."

Life ran off in the fog. Black Star walked in the direction where Life says where the hospital located. He dosn't know why he's going that way, he just walk next to the lake's ridge. After minutes of walking, Black Star sees someone leaning over the railing looking over the lake. Walked, Black Star moved closer towards the person; realizing it's a woman, a tall, black haired woman wearing a white gown. He recognized her, his friend, Tsubaki.

Black Star smiled, he ran towards her, he shouted, "Tsubaki, your alive!"

Startled, the woman turned around and seeing the exhausted blue haired man gleefully smiling at her. Surprised, the woman asked, "Sir do I know you?"

"Huh...its me Black Star don't you recognize me, Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki? My names not Tsubaki, it's Camellia."

"That can't be...you just look like her."

"Sorry, Black Star wasn't it, I think you just have me confused thats all."

"But...I was correct."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find her. A nice guy like you is bound to find your..." she collapsed to the ground.

Worried, Black Star kneeled down and yelled, "Hey, are you alright!"

She got back up, "Ye...yeah, my body isn't what it used to be. I don't think I can make it back to the hospital, can you help me and take me their?"

Black Star satisfied, shouted, "Of course!"

They both walked together with her arm hanging over his head. Black Star couldn't help that Camellia looks and acts like Tsubaki however it made him happy. Eternity, they arrived at the hospital. Compare to other buildings in the town, its no different; lifeless and ruined. Walking in the depressed brown front lobby, Camellia told Black Star, "My room is on the third floor. Can you please take me their."

Black Star carried her down the small hall towards the elevator. Lucky the elevator is on the first floor so they don't have to wait. "Thank you, Black Star." said Camellia.

Closed, a sword strike through Camellia's chest, blood splattered over Black Star. Black Star is on the side of the elevator's closing doors while the dyeing Camellia is on the other side, in the elevator. Shivered, Black Star sees Camellia hanging onto her life, breathing heavily with the being that stabbed her, stood behind her. The being, tall, black dressed, with an unsymmetrical mask as it's head; watch Black Star's tearing eyes draping over his bloody face, till door's finally closed.

* * *

If I write another chapter like this, the rating will become M.


	8. Session Four

"Death, the universal end of life." Dr K said, standing behind his chair, "But I don't think your in the mood to talk about death. We'll avoid that topic for now. Right now however we'll talk about the safest place in the world, the school. Lets face it, school we're you can truly be yourself, not at your home. Hang out with your friends, participated in sports, focus on your classwork or perhaps your the type that hates school, smokes outside the front doors, and gets into trouble just for the hell of it? I don't know and I'm not the type of guy who points his fingers."

Dr. K sat in his chair again. "I'm here to find out what you like. On the table theirs a blank schedule with a few classes of your choosing. Pick the classes you want for your 'perfect school day' and don't leave any blank; I gave you a very generous lunch."

I lean over the table too see a piece of paper with four sections evenly divided up with the 'lunch' set in the middle. Around the paper, ten postcards are placed, each one with a different class name; 'Math', 'Physical Education', 'Creative Writing', 'Biology', 'Chemistry, 'Sex Ed.', 'Art', 'Band', 'Foreign Language', 'History'. I moved the four I want onto the paper. 'Art', 'Math', 'History', 'Creative Writing'; I picked those as my list. Dr. K asked, "Finished?"

I nodded my head. "Only life was that easy, it's not. It's 'brutal', it's 'harsh', it's 'unfair' come on lets talk about the real juicy stuff that happen in school."


	9. Repeat

The fog, thick as night, force the car to move slowly. Patty, sitting next Kid and Liz in the back of police car; frustrated in not seeing anything out of the car. Amelia driving the car carefully, demanded, "So why are you three really here for?"

"We've already told you, we're looking for our friend." Liz answered.

"That's a load of bull. I've been a cop in this town for eleven years, I know and seen everyone in this town and trust my when I say I have never seen this 'friend' of yours."

"You could be mistaken." Kid suggested, "Here look at this letter. It's addressed came from here."

Kid handed the letter over to Amelia who just focused on the road. She only looked at the envelop. Sign, she smirked, "You gotta be kidding, right? This address says that it was sent from the Doctor's place."

She threw the letter back at Kid's face, annoyed. The car stopped, Amelia same as usual shout, "The fog's too thick, I'm going to check ahead. You three stay...in...this...car! I'll be back."

Amelia walked out of the car into the fog, vanished. Unknown time has passed, Patty opening and closing the window where as Kid just taps his foot while Liz painted her nails. "Is she ever coming back?" pondered Liz with a blow to her nail polish.

"I'm not sure and I don't have the time to wait around." Kid declared.

Surprising, the doors opened without any sign of them ever being locked. Outside, they stood in front of a school, Midwich High. Liz whispering to Kid; asked, "We're going in there?"

"Might as well." Kid answered, "We need to find somebody that can help us find we're this doctor's at."

The school isn't anything spectacular, just a plain gray brick two story building. The interior of the school however is more yellow clean compare to the other residences of the town but just like them, it's abandon. Ring, Liz's phone ranged again. She answered, the other end of the line sounds more like a conversation than an actual phone call. "Hey...uh...would you...like to go...with me to the...dance?" said a nervous guy on the phone.

"Wait...uh...yes I would like that." replied a woman.

"What? Really? Alright...uh...so I'll pick you up...at seven?"

"That sounds good."

The phone disconnected. Liz confused, "What was that all about?"

"Just ignore it Liz." Kid replied, "We should look around."

The three walked around inside the school; through the hollow, window lit hallways. Passing by once life full classrooms and red, locked lockers aside on the wall. Ring, the phone again ranged. "You look great in that dress." said the same guy as before.

"Thank you, my mom made it for me." the woman happily replied.

Again, the phone disconnect. They entered a ceiling high, gray cafeteria. Patty looking at the counter, signed of the sight of no food. Besides the counter, the tables are placed unevenly throughout the room. Kid started to panic in the sight of the 'un-symmetrical' of the room. Ring, Kid recovered from the sound of the phone before he went into a mental breakdown. "Uh...uh...sniff...that bastard." the woman cried, "Leaving me for that little bitch."

The phone disconnected. They continue to walk throughout the school, however nothingness still exists. Noticing, music is heard faintly in the distance. Following the sound, the music grows louder and louder. Closer they get, the more recognizable the song becomes. The song lead them all the way to a gym. More colorful than other places, the gym's laid out with rows of chairs with black balloons and banners hanging on the wall announcing 'Congratulations Graduates'. On the front stage of the room, a man with white hair played a grand piano placed in the lonely room. He stopped, the man seeing Kid, Liz, and Patty approaching him.

The man stood up in his black suit, then walked across the stage towards the edge of it. Looking down upon them, he said, "For a while, I thought I was the only one who got the message about the graduation ceremony."

"Sorry to intrude but we're kind of lost and we like to know where this location is at." Kid asked pulling out and showing the man the letter.

The man glanced at it from his position. He sign, "The doctor's place at the lighthouse? Why do you want to go there"

"We're looking for a friend." Liz answered.

"Can you tell us where this lighthouse located exactly?" added Kid.

The man jumped off the stage. He angrily said, "Look this isn't cool. You should go back from where you came from assholes. You have no place being here."

Throwing the doors wide open, the man walked out the gym without remorse. Liz frustrated, yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hey sis, why is everyone in this creepy town hate us?" puzzled Patty.

Ring, Liz annoyed; she answered the phone. "Hey man have you heard about the girl you took to the prom with you?" a different man from before asked.

"No, what about it?" the guy from before said, confused.

"I heard she hanged herself in the boy's locker room."

"Wh...what? Why?"

"I don't know man. Maybe she's the suicide type of chick. I did hear that she was visiting Doctor..."

The called got interrupted. Shaking, rumbling, the gym slowly turned into a block of lameness ice. Chairs frozen over, walls moving, earth raising, the same as before. Kid, Liz, Patty; all stood on the blanket of ice staring at the new form glacier town.

* * *

Note: if the story seems rushed, it kind of is especially I planning on getting this thing done by October 31.


	10. Skip

Poorly lit, run down Maka stood in front of the community center, where Life says where Tsubaki takes her therapy sessions. Maka walked inside, surprising the ceiling light actually lights up around a circle of chairs. Beyond the chairs and the single table with a cloth draping over it, the room's empty and shallow. She hears someone walking inside the room, behind her. It's Life wearing a black jacket and black pants with a yellow shirt.

Looking at her; Life relieved, "Are you okay Maka? Did you find Tsubaki?"

"No I haven't?" Maka replied, "Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on you, that's all."

"But don't you have a job to get too?"

"I just came back from my job."

"Wow, that was fast. What exactly did you do? You were kinda of in a hurry."

"Oh, I took what the Doctor suggested; I played the piano at the school. Of course no one ever came, except for that jerk...Kid."

Shocked, Maka asked, "You saw Kid? Wait, what did he do?"

Annoyed, Life turn his back on her. He angrily said, "He...he killed my friend."

"What?" surprised Maka.

"She was...innocent. But he had to go out and torture her, and torture her, and torture her..."

More and more louder his voice becomes. Before he screamed in anger, Maka stoppeed him, "Life! Kid wouldn't do anything like...hold on." with sudden realization, "What kind of physic group did you and Tsubaki take here?"

He turned around and looked at Maka eyes. Life hesitantly said, "Sex addiction."

Puked, Life spout out blood, the table flew into the air revealing a creature covered in black clothing wearing a un-symmetrical mask. The creature strike, completing through Life's chest using it's massively long, black, metal sword; dripping his blood. Pulled, the creature brought it's sword to it's side with Life falling to the ground, bleeding and eventually dead.

The creature walked by Life's body laying in his own blood, with it's sword high in the air. Looking at the cold corpse, Maka quickly ran towards the door, the only exit however is chained up. Pulling and pushing, the door won't budge, the creature swigged it's sword high in the air. Maka rolled out of the way from the creature's swing. Slammed, the sword crashed into the ground, cutting the chains that barricaded the door. It pushed doors wide open and walked outside, vanishing in the fog.

Maka ran next to Life's body. She checked his pulse, his soul, nothing. Cried, her tears ran down her cheeks for her friend, saying, "Soul."

Instantly, questioning herself, "Who's Soul?"

Stopped, Maka wiped her tears and then checked LIfe's pockets. She found a business card but most of it is covered in blood.

'_Doctor..._

_PHD..._

_...Lighthouse_

_...island...'_


	11. Session Five

"I think we should slow down for a bit." suggested Dr. K, "It seems that your taking on way too many problems all at once. Let's take a few steps back a breather has you might call it. I'm going to say a few words and then you just tell me if they make you happy, or not. A pet..."

I shook my head. "Mm...work."

I shook my head. "Ah...food."

I nod my head. "A drink."

I shook my head. "A friend."

I nod my head. "Well I'm glad we took that breather room. If we continue in your condition...well, lets just say we would have discussed about fake ideas and theories. Even with that said, I don't think your telling my truth. Come on now, what really makes you really happy? Don't tell me, I just want you to do something for me. On the table their are seven pictures, I want you to divide them up in what you think are sexual and not."

I took a look at the pictures, I could barely make them out in what they are. One I think is skull while an other I believe is a rope. I put five of them on the not sexual side with the other two on the sexual. Dr. K asked, "Done?"

I nod. "Of course you can't have sex without a partner. The ultimate partner...death. Death and sex is one of same, deny sex is denying death. The people who deny it, if they don't have enough sex or death. Now lets continue, I think we're getting somewhere."


	12. Play

Knelled, Black Star stared in front of the closed elevator doors. Blood of Camellia stained his shirt, dried onto his skin, and even soaked his sky blue hair. Suddenly, the doors open, nothing inside, not even blood stains. Black Star stood, he entered the lifeless elevator; the doors closed behind him.

Black Star looked at the control panel. Strangely, no buttons ascends the elevator however the only blank button on the panel rather descends the elevator. Pound the button, smashing the panel, the elevator descended, slowly. Black Star stood motionless in the middle of the endlessly long moving elevator.

Stopped, the elevator opened it's doors; revealing a dark hallway. Walking calmly, Black Star entered the darkness. The doors closed behind him when suddenly the doors melted into a puddle of blood on the floor.

Nowhere to return, Black Star seek into the abyss. Walking through water, more like blood; passing by metal rusted walls, iron thick doors, corpses hanging on chains connecting the ceiling, Black Star ignore them all. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, only seeing the same rusted hallways. Splash, behind him he hears beings walking through the blood. He looked; long, spine creatures holding knifes in the air, dawdling closer.

Shaken of the sight of the faceless beings, Black Star ran, ran away from the beings. They scream and ran, scream and ran, they chase him through the halls. Their screams become a sound, a sound in the distance. Sirens the sounds are; sirens echoed in Black Star's ear, splashes wave faster, Black Star continues to run. Up the stairs, out of the blood, swinging the door open, slamming the door closed, silent, Black Star escaped.

He relaxed in the only room. "I'm glad you came Black Star." said a familiar voice sitting on a bed across the only exit and entrance of the room.

Black Star looked up, it's Camellia wearing Tsubaki's yellow clothing or perhaps it's Tsubaki sitting their. "Tsubaki?" cried Black Star.

"No silly, did you forget already?" she asked confused, "The name's Camellia."

"But...but your...you we're stabbed, killed."

"Huh? I'm still alive. Are you okay? Do you need to see the doctor?"

"This doesn't make any sense?" declared Black Star dragging himself towards the ground.

Camellia walked next to Black Star. She picked him up and led him to the bed. "I think you need to take a rest."

"Why do you look like Tsubaki so much?" asked Black Star starring at the floor.

Silent. She said, "Who is Tsubaki too you anyway?"

"Tsubaki...Tsubaki is a friend."

"How much of a friend?" she continued.

He didn't answered. "Ah, I see. If that's the case then you wouldn't mind me kissing you on the lips?"

She lean in front of his face; swiftly, gently contact her lip to his with a passion. She back off, only an inch. "Or perhaps you don't mind something more than just that."

She wrapped around her arms around his body, continuing to lay contact of lips, pushing their bodies flat on the bed. They continue to go more than just a simple kiss.

* * *

Note: NO! I'm not going to write that far. If I wanted to write LEMON, I will write LEMON.


	13. Session Six

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Dr. K, "Why'd you stop? Let me guess, it's to personal for you since after all it is tender moment but come on now, can anyone keep secrets anymore? Your almost there and yet you don't want to take that final leap of faith. Perhaps you just need a little push for this faith. On the table is a color book drawing, just let your inner child out and color in the picture. Oh by the way, the drawing's name is _Last Hope_."

I took a look at the drawing, it's a lighthouse sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a sea. Picking up one of eleven color pencils provided, I began to color in the empty spots of the drawing. Slowly, I filled each blank spot and making sure that I don't go over the lines. Trying, I made sure that I made the picture look realistic as possible, a blue lighthouse, a blue sea, a black sky, a brown cliff; I finished the drawing.

"Are you finished?" Dr. K asked.

I nodded. He looked at the drawing, responding, "What a lovely drawing. Now would you mind telling me why you drew that picture this way. Was it natural? Normal? Why didn't you go all out crazy? Or perhaps in reality it looked familiar. So tell me, what happen there."


	14. Here There Where

"Hey sleepy head, you going to wake up or never?" shouted a voice .

Slowly, opening his eyes, looking at a not rusted, dark ceiling but a bright gray one. Hearing water, most likely the sea; outside the open window next to the bed. Black Star, naked under a bed sheet, examine around too see that he's in different completely different room and also in different location. A girl stood next the bed, looking at the awoken Black Star.

Quickly raise, pointing a finger, screaming at her, "Hey it's you! The little brat who took my letter."

"Oh shut up!' the girl pout, "Your 'friend', Kid has the letter now!"

"Uh...wait!" Black Star realizing, "Where's Camellia?"

"Hm?"

"The girl that was with me."

"Well I don't what your talking about, I'm just here to tell you that you should turn the light on in this lighthouse."

Black Star looked at her confused. "What you forgot already? Your friends need to find this place somehow so they can see the Doctor in order for them to get the answers that they are seeking."

"What!" shocked Black Star, "If this Doctor guy knows whats going on than I need to find him."

"No, you idiot!" yelled the girl, "That doesn't concern you one bit! All you have to do is turn the light on so you can go to the beach."

Eyes widen, he remembered that Tsubaki is waiting for him there, the beach. Black Star looked down, not saying anything. The girl looking at the depressed Black Star, announced, "I'll be leaving now. Hope your friends come."

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Black Star, wanting to see Tsubaki, he got up, dressed into his familiar clean black clothes, and head towards the door. Closing behind him, Black Star left the room and heads forward to the lighthouse.

* * *

The ice, the cold, the isolation, everything once a broken down town now a frozen wasteland. Kid, with Liz and Patty in hand; stroll down a street of the conquered town. Liz, worried and frighten asked, "Kid, where are we going?"

Kid calmly responded, "Where looking for the lighthouse."

"Why's that." confused Liz.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think someone is there that might know some answers to our questions."

"Cool, we even get to see some boats." Patty joyfully said.

"We're not going to sight, Patty." Liz announced, "But do you even know we're this place is?"

"Not quite, the best place to start looking is near the sea." Kid explained, "After all it's a lighthouse."

Surprising, the ice vanish, not melted, shrunk into nothingness. Liz and Patty return to human forms, noticing no danger in sight. Unaware, all three stood on a concrete pier next to the lake. Ring, Liz received an other phone call. She answered, a familiar woman called in, "Hey where are you three?"

Amelia called, annoyed and angry. "Why did all of you leave from an officer and suspected of murder?"

"What!" shouted Liz, "Your the one who left us and besides we already told you that we didn't do it!"

"What...that doesn't matter I need to talk to you three."

"Officer, can you tell us where the lighthouse is?" Kid asked.

"The lighthouse...the lighthouse on the lake's island?" Amelia confused, "Why do you, wait never mind. Look you need to come to the station immediately I pulled up a file on..."

The battery of the phone dried out. Patty, depressed, said, "The phone went dead. So sad."

"The island..." Kid thought staring beyond the lake's shore.

"So...should we go Kid." Liz asked.

"Yes."

Kid pulled out his skateboard while both Liz and Patty return to their gun forms. Off the ground, the jet powered skateboard flying over the lake heading towards the current lit up lighthouse.

* * *

The docks, wooden and rotten; Maka walked on it searching for a functional boat. She found a town map while she was in town, seeing the island with the lighthouse located in the middle of the lake. An old boat, clean, found and tied up to the dock. The boat seems to be mostly a fishing boat, not big but can hold about net's worth of fish.

Maka walked towards the boat, surprised; Courage sat in a plastic chair drinking his soda. Recognizing her, Courage said, "Surprise to see you here. Did you need something here?"

Eyes avoiding him, Maka asked, "I need to...get to the lighthouse. Is it...alright that you can...take me there?"

Taking an over sip, he announced, "To the doctor's place? Sure, come on board."

Nervous, Maka jumped on board, while Courage handled with the controls. In seconds, the boat moved using it's propellers. "It might take awhile." Courage yelled, "It's a slow boat."

Courage turned his head, witnessing Maka mopping in the chair. "Don't look like that. Your making me tearing eyed."

Maka breathed, revealed, "Life died and yet I'm not weeping for him." Courage surprised and puzzled, "I'm weeping for a guy named Soul. I don't know anyone named Soul and yet I'm crying for him than a person who died in front of my eyes."

Confused, Courage said, "It seems that you forgotten someone important too you." Maka startled, "I guess Life's death brought something out of you. I'm no expert so I say you might want to talk the doctor when we reach the island. He may help you out."

Maka looked at him, nodded in response. "Well, that's strange." Courage said.

"What is?"

"The light of the lighthouse is on" Courage looking at the light.

"Why's that strange?"

"The light has never been on for the past eleven years."


	15. Session Seven

"Oh I can feel it." declared Dr. K, laying back in his chair, "We're almost there. The truth seems to be revealed pretty soon. Even with that said, it seems that we lightly touched upon sex, or did we even talk about it at all? Did we discuss your life problems or did we just sat around and thought about? I don't know, do you? Am I even here or am I just a figment of your imagination? What is real and what is fiction? Can you tell the difference? Ironically we humans don't want fictions of ghost stories become reality since we fear it. However the fiction stories tell humans what our true personae are truly like. Now if your an expert on this topic than this next assignment will be breeze. On the table there's seven pictures, divide them into two categories, fiction and reality."

I looked at each picture, each one different from the others. A murder corpse, a sunset in Antarctica, a monster wielding a sword, a sea creature, a family holding shotguns, an upside down city, a wall of beer; each one shown on the pictures. I moved everything except for the city and monster in the realms of reality. Joy, Dr. K once again asked, "Finished?"

Once again, I nodded. "Quite interesting that you divided the pictures of reality and fiction. Tell the truth, you can't divide them up. How do you their stories? You weren't there, your mind tricks you into those fictional stories. But keep on going, I would love to hear how this story's conclusion."

* * *

NOTE: I planning to combine all these short chapters together.


	16. The End

A wooden dock, the path leading to the door of the blue lighthouse. The lighthouse, only a part of one, connects on top of somewhat bed and breakfast hotel. Maka stood on the dock looking high at the modern building. Courage, drinking his soda; shouting, "Well have fun kid."

Shocked, Maka responded, "Your not coming?"

"Nah...this place isn't for me. You however should find the person you need to remember."

Courage sat in his chair letting Maka continuing on, alone. She nod then ran to the door, opening it, and entering. Kid, arriving of front; let Liz and Patty remain in gun form. "Be ready you two." Kid told them.

"Okay." yelled Patty.

Kid walked through the front double door entrance. Inside, the cold blue ice surround Kid covering the lobby, blocking all doors, leaving only one hall to follow. He walked on the only path to take. Liz shivering of fear, whimpered, "So you think we find everything here?"

Calmly, Kid answered, "I don't know."

Maka walked down the solo hall with all doors chained closed. The pounding return, knocking on the doors only letting the chains keep them in place. Instead of fear, Maka walked forward with steadiness. Colder, louder, colder, louder: both Kid and Maka marched through their dangerous path. Both reaching the end door, they pushed the doors open both looking at each other in a huge, empty, vaguely gray room. Looking at each other across the room, Maka shouted, "Kid! Liz! Patty! What are you doing here?"

Surprised, Kid shouted, "Maka, how did you get here?"

They ran towards each other, still overwhelmed in their reunion. "Are you okay Maka?" asked Liz.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't expect to see you three to be."

Black Star, walked into the room from a different hall from the ones they came. Joyed, Black Star stood near them, saying, "I'm glad you guys, the doctor's been waiting for you."

"What did you say Black Star?" surprised Kid, "You met this doctor already?"

"No I haven't, and I'm not allowed to meet him."

"Why's that?" asked Maka.

"I need to meet someone else on the beach."

Without continuing their conversation, everyone turned happy to hear Black Star say those words. Suddenly, footsteps comes near and louder they become the closer it gets. Everyone looked, witnessing the black creature, the one that attacked them, revealing itself from the hall's darkness. "What is that thing?" screamed Liz.

"The doctor is down that hall." Black Star said pointing his finger at the same hall that the creature's guarding.

"Fine then we just have beat that thing first." declared Kid.

"Well then, you two have fun...I be going now."

"Wait a minute, Black Star!' Kid shouted looking at Black Star leaving the room leaving everyone there.

"What the hell is he thinking!" Liz screaming.

Patty joyfully said, "That thing doesn't look to happy to see us."

The creature slowly walked towards them, raising it's bloodstain sword into the air. Annoyed, Kid commanded, "Maka, you go on ahead, I'll deal with this thing."

"There's noway I'm letting you fight this thing!" shouted Maka.

"Listen Maka, your not prepare to fight in this battle." Kid yelled, "Believe us we can handle this."

"Alright..." Maka nod, "Just don't die."

Bang, Kid fire his guns at the creature's face. Maka ran past the distracted creature, heading for the hall leading to the doctor. Kid kept on rapid firing at the creature, keeping it standby. The creature, steady as his, never twitch. Minutes of firing, Kid ran out of bullets. "Kid, we're out!" Liz shouted.

The creature stood still despite not be fired upon. Raised it's sword high in the air, preparing to strike. Swung, the creature perched through it's stomach, slowly killing itself. All surprised, they stared at the stiff creature standing with it's sword stuck in the stomach. "Freeze!" shouted a familiar voice.

Kid quickly turned to see Amelia pointing her gun at him. "Officer listen we don't want to cause any trouble..." Kid said.

"Shut up!" yelled Amelia, "I don't want to listen to a thing your have to say."

"But..." Liz cried.

"I don't know how but all of you shouldn't exist."

Confused, Kid asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I pulled up the file of your friend Tsubaki at the station, and theirs something that doesn't make any sense. Can you tell me when your friend died?"

"Two months ago, why?"

"No, Tsubaki died eleven years ago and all three of you are older than you look. I also pulled up the file on you as well; your suppose to be about twenty-five years old, not a teenager."

Black Star walked on the island shores, the only beach in town. The little girl sat with her feet reaching out to the water's waves. Black Star sat next to her, taking his shoes off, letting the waves touch his bare feet. The girl joyfully said, "I'm glad you came dad."

"I happy to see you Tsubaki." Black Star said, whimpering.

Maka stood in front of a chained door. The growling on the other side shivers her body to the bone. Tightening her grip, Maka pulled, tore, rip off the chains blocking the door. Somehow, she manage to remove all the chains leading to the where the doctor. Maka reached her hand, gripping the doorknob, turning it, opening the door.


	17. Answer

"This isn't going anywhere." declared Dr. K standing behind the chair, "I could spell it out for you, but you don't listen. Your trouble school days, your neglecting on family, friends, your denial of life itself." his voice increase, "Years of denial! A whole universe of fantasy stuck in that thick skull of yours. Wake up!"

Dr. K through his glass of liquor at the wall. He sat down in his chair. "Your world isn't a knight in shiny armor, it's not a place to escape from reality. You don't know them, you never had."

The door open behind Dr. K, Maka walked into the room standing next him. "Your life is full of possibilities and wonder and yet you want to be with life's only exist in one's world. Stop looking into the world of fiction and live your life, finding the future you desire. Right...Felix."

I stood up nodding my head at the doctor. I walked towards Maka, an imagination in my head. "So your Felix Dark, the one who made this story." Maka said.

I repiled, "Yeah. Sorry to put you into so much trouble. It's time for me to leave all of you alone."

Maka nod in replying. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me, leaving this story behind.


End file.
